Psycho hanyous at youkai high
by DarkestNiyte
Summary: Kagome finds out that she has a half sister who is also Inuyasha's half sister! A tale of hectic high school meeting chaos with hanyous, Mahiyo is in for more than expected at a new high school...sessoc Suggestions accepted. Read and Review.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

But I do own Mahiya Savanna Kaze-Rose. Finally I own something around here.

This is just the introduction.

-----------------------------------

"MAYA! You're going to be late for school!" shouted a voice somewhere from around the corner and down the stairs of the two story house.

"uhhhhhhhhhh," a grunt came from the direction of the grand upstairs bedroom.

"Mahiya Savanna Kaze-Rose you get down here this instant!"

Mahiya bolted straight up from her bed, and remembered that this was the day she started at a new school. With no one there that she knew. /Great./ Mahiya thought. /I finally got into a high school, but its not the one that my friends got into. New school, new explaining about my purple hair, new try not to get necklace stolen, new friends, new time, new everything./

---------------------------------

Nice intro, huh? Read and review please, and I'm working on the next chapter as soon as this is posted!


	2. First Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Whoever thinks that I do really doesn't pay attention to Rumiko Takahashi's name at the bottom of the books.

------------------------------

"Oh no! I'm late again!" was the cry heard from the bedroom. Maya became a mess of hair, clothes and toothpaste as she struggled to get her clothes on and eat breakfast before 7:50. "Mom! Why didn't you wake me up!"

"I tried to Mahiya Savanna. But I just couldn't wake you. I don't know where you get the tiredness from…perhaps your mother because you are adopted you know."

"Yeah, yeah."

------------------------

5 minutes later-School office

"Hello, my name is Mahiya Savanna Kaze-Rose. I need my class schedule."

At that moment, a lovely teenage girl holding what seemed to be a cat with two tails emerged from the nurse's office with a bandaged ankle.

"Hold on a second, um, Mahiya, was it? I have to give Sango here a pass." The desk secretary started scribbling something down on paper to give to the girl called Sango.

"Just call me Maya."

"Yes, and is that your natural hair color? We don't allow coloring here. Or jewelry." The strict secretary pointed at Maya's amethyst pendant and purple and black hair. "What's the reason today, Sango?"

"I tripped over Kirara." Sango replied.

"Again? It's best to leave the animal at your house, young lady."

"Yes ma'am."

Averting her attention back to Maya, the secretary snapped, "Well, is that your natural color or isn't it! We don't allow coloring, and you'll have to get it dyed completely black." The secretary shoved a schedule at her and a pass at Sango.

"It is ma'am. I must wear the pendant."

"Tell your reason to the principal. Sango, take the girl to her classes. We'll take care of the problems later young missy."

-----------------------------

Outside the office

"Hi, um, Sango, I'm Maya."

"As you already know, I'm Sango. Let's compare schedules."

The compared their schedules to find that they were exactly identical. They walked along until they reached classroom 103.

"We have math first," Sango stated, "Which means we have the hanyou and the houshi in our class."

"The what?"

"Inuyasha, the big shot of the school right next to his brother of course, the taiyoukai Sesshomaru. They are both dog demons. Miroku…well you'll find out soon enough."

Maya hissed. "Dog demons? Let me at them!"

Not hearing the last remark, Sango opened the door to the classroom and handed the teacher her pass. "I tripped again. And I have a new student with me."

"Right," replied Ms. Kirahka, "Miss, introduce yourself to the rest of the freshman class."

"Ok. My name is Mahiya Savanna Kaze-Rose," stated Maya, scribbling it down on the blackboard, "But I prefer to be called Maya. I am from America, but was adopted into Tokyo at the age of two. I am 15 years old. That is all."

"Right, now go sit between Sango, the girl that brought you in, and Inuyasha in the back."

This peaked Inuyasha's interest. He was actually having a good day, relaxing and not getting called on to do the math problems. He thought his luck had just hit the top; a totally hot girl in a purple tank top just sat down next to him!

Maya pulled a stray strand of hair behind her ear, and leaned over to Sango, whispering, "Is that the dog demon you were talking about? The one that's a big shot? He's not too hot," then, totally off-topic, she asked, "So when do I get a textbook?"

"No clue," was the reply from Sango, "The period is almost over anyways, get on tomorrow. Next is lunch, you came in very late." Sango smiled. "Inuyasha looks interested in you."

"Ewwwwwwwww"

RIIIIIIIIIIING!

--------------------------------------

hehe, cliffy. Suggestions welcome :) please review. Hehe…longer chapter for me :)


End file.
